Sowing machines for seeding an agricultural plot generally comprise a support which can be drawn across the ground, e.g. by a tractor, provided with a seed box, a multiplicity of tubes for distributing the seed from the seed box and sowing shares or blades which engage in the ground and thus furrow the latter at least slightly to allow the seed to drop into the furrow made by the respective seeder.
In general, the sowing blades are positioned so that as the support is displaced along a linear path, each of the blades forms a straight line furrow in which a row of seeds is disposed one behind the other linearly.